totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Dark Spots
Welcome to Dark Spots! 18 castaways are back for a twist! Twist When you are voted out , you will go to Dark Spots for a haunting house. And when the next contestant is voted out , they go to Dark Spots and have a duel. Contestants #'Ludicolo (3)' #'Scizor (3)' #Sceptile (1) 1 - Dusclops played a hidden immunity idol so 6 votes against him did not count 2 - 3 votes from the tiebreaker made dusclops eliminated ;Episode 1 The first episode is based on reality. The Teams had a double elimination. Flareon was voted out (4-2). The 17 had to get some stuff. Yasur lost and voted out Dewott. (5-1) Episode 2 The 16 took a quiz. 3 members (Mienshao , Mesprit , and Braviary) were going on a picnic. However. The tribes got switched Koror - Ludicolo , Emboar , Dusclops , Scizor , (Mienshao and Braviary) Yasur - Throh , Sceptile , Typhlosion , Metagross. Yasur lost and voted out Golurk (6-2) Episode 3 - Your Next Generation The remaining competitors did a challenge Immunity - 5 contestants did a race to get materials and the rest did a map of "Africa" Yasur beat Koror and Mienshao was voted out (7-0) Episode 4 - Are You Sure? The 14 Did A gym battle when It was a tie , so Yasur and Koror did double elimination . Throh did a tough allaiance with Sceptile , Chandelure , Metagross , and Typhlosion and voted out Uxie (5-2) Mesprit decided to quit, and at Koror camp , They decided to vote of Azelf (5-1) Episode 5 - Not Good For This At Dark Spots , Mienshao returned while all of the contestants were merged , At Immunity , Braviary won the first single immunity challenge , at tribal , Zebstrika was voted out , (9-3)] Episode 6 - Next Time The final 11 did a race , since Mienshao won the immunity challenge , At the votes , Chandelure was voted out (10-1) Episode 7 - Gym Battles The final 10 did 5 gym battles , Scizor won immunity and turned back on Mienshao (9-1) Episode 8 - Not A Double Elimination! The remaining 9 did a challenge , Scizor won and decided to vote off the last "Yasur" member Typhlosion (8-1) And at their second , They eliminated Throh (7-1) Episode 9 - Strike 3 , Youre Out The final 7 did a race , Metagross won immunity and tried to vote out Dusclops but played the immunity idol and eliminating Emboar. (1-6) Episode 10 - The Next Episode? Reward Challenge Blue - Braviary , Dusclops , Ludicolo Yellow - Scizor , Metagross , Sceptile The 2 teams went to a field tied to each other. So the teams had to break a tile to go in. So they counted some numbers of animals. First team to break their tile wins. immunity It will be a long race to the finish weather is 102 degrees. Winner - Braviary The team decided to vote of Dusclops (3-3) (4-0) Episode 11 -- And Then Theyre Were Five. Immunity - The team was stuck together in a stcky tape. First member to get out wins immunity. The team voted out Braviary (3-2) Immunity - Jeff came and will lift up symbols and the last standing wins immunity and a 1/3 shot of a million dollars. Winner - Sceptile Episode 12 - Final 3 Immunity - long wooden cylinder was cut into different sized segments. On the center segment a notch has been cut on which rests a metal ball. The castaways would have to hold up the segments by squeezing them between two handles. Every five minutes, a new round would start where the castaway would have to add two additional segments between the handles. After the cylinder was nine segments long, the final round would last as long as the castaways held out. The castaway who held up their segments the longest without allowing the ball to drop from the center segment would win. Sceptile won and decided to vote off Ludicolo. At the final 2, The jury vote was on, Sceptile was the winner of dark spots . (8-2) Elimination Table Dark Spots